


Finish The Job

by orphan_account



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you have to make this so HARD on me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish The Job

This test was laughably easy.

He wasn't even trying.

Or maybe he was.

Wow, that was... pathetic.

Chell wordlessly strode towards her goal-- a measly little acid pit stood between her and the comically oversized button. A cube-- a companion cube, even, a proper one, and not one of those grotesque half turret/half cube things that kept scurrying away when she placed them down-- sat only a few feet away, awaiting her to move it. Lovingly, gently...

She shook her head. She's been here too long.

She found she didn't even need to use the portals to get to the other side, a running start allowed her to land with ease across the room's singular obstacle.

That made her nervous.

This test was too easy, even for Wheatley. She looked around the room, spotting the cameras. She tilted her head. It tilted back to match and she scowled.

A quick blast with the portal gun took care of that nuisance.

“So violent, love,” Wheatley's voice chided disapprovingly. “That seemed unnecessary, didn't it?” She ignored him, picking up the cube, intent on placing it down and being done with this.

It proved... impossible. Though her gun had a firm grip on the cube, it didn't budge from its spot on the floor. She grunted and pulled harder.

This went on for minutes. It didn't turn, it didn't lift, it didn't skitter across the floor... what was it? Magnets? She looked around. No. No other buttons in the room. A fourth gel, perhaps?

She placed her gun down and kneeled down, trying to inspect where the cube met panel. No splash of color as far as she could see, just a seamless blend into the floor.

It wasn't a real cube.

Her eyes widened and she immediately tried putting distance between her and what she assumed was an explosive, or a new kind of turret or... or something deadly.

But something-- many somethings, long, white, shiny and sterile somethings-- coiled out from the top of the not-cube and pulled her against it. She was jerked back, head smacking against the side of the cube. She saw stars, eyes blurrily glaring up at a second camera looming overhead.

“Aha! Look at that, you fell for it! That's tremendous, I didn't think-- you know, honestly... I didn't think that would work. But it did! It did work, and look at you--” He gasped, realization apparently having hit him. “Look at you, I captured you!”

He continued blabbering on, giddyness consuming him. “I really am just... I mean, wow, I am just so thrilled that worked!”

“Of course it worked,” GLaDOS snapped, still attached to the portal gun mere feet away from Chell's reach. “This was my trap.”

Chell sent her an incredulous glare.

“...in my defense, you are frustratingly hard to kill.”

“Details details,” Wheatley scoffed, not allowing logic to put a damper on his success. The panel lifted up, until the beady red eye of the security camera was mere centimeters from Chell's steely, infuriated glare. “I captured you.”

She grit her teeth.

“You? Captured by me.”

The already painful binds squeezed her tighter. More snaked out from the sides of the cube, slinking around her neck. She choked silently, glaring hatefully at the murderous, monstrous little AI she once considered an ally.

“And now,” he practically whispered, or maybe that was just her losing consciousness. “We have lots of testing to do.”

Something jabbed her neck-- GLaDOS was explaining it, something about a serum or syringe, she couldn't be sure. GLaDOS sounded so far away now, so quiet and distant.

And then she was silent, and the room spun and everything went black.

Chell wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd gone out. Minutes. Hours. Time meant nothing. Her eyes fluttered open, but it did little to help her see. The room she was in was pitch black, no trace of the artificial sunlight that flooded the facility at all hours of the day.

Disorientated, she licked her dried out lips and attempted to move. Her arms were heavy, so heavy and meeting resistance. Something was weighing her down, and even if she had the strength to move she could feet a pull at her wrist. Something was woven around her limbs.

Her toes were cold.

She wiggled them experimentally. The long fall boots were gone.

“Oh, good, you're awake!” Wheatley's voice boomed, chipper as always. Chell winced away from the sound, and the light that followed after it.

She was upside down.

No, he was. He was upside down, and he was really here and staring at him.

”I thought maybe I had killed you, which would have been... bad. Yes. I mean, I do want you dead,” he assured her. “Just not yet.”

Chell's jaw tightened and she glared at him as he righted himself. “Yes, well, I bet you're wondering Wheatley, if you're not trying to kill me--” He zoomed in dangerously close. “I am, though. For the record. Wheatley, if you're not trying to kill me yet, what on earth am I doing here? And that would be an excellent question if you could ask it!”

He shook his head, overwhelmed with pity for her. “But you can't, you slightly severely brain-damaged mute looney.”

He zoomed away. “But I'm going to answer it anyway! I brought you here to punish you.”

Chell didn't so much as follow his twirling around with her eyes. This robot was becoming an enormous pain in her ass.

“Yes, that's right, you. Oh, but Wheatley, why am I being punished,” he mocked. He suddenly turned hostile, pulling at her limbs sharply. She gasped and gritted her teeth. “I'll tell you why! Because you, lady are so selfish! You're selfish and stupid and ugly!”

He calmed down after that. “...and you smell,” he added, tone less infuriated. “But don't you worry, love, this punishment is going to be fun!”

He paused. “You know, for me. So just relax and enjo-- well no. No, don't enjoy it. Suffer... it. Just relax and suffer. Oh! Oh oh I didn't tell you!”

Chell found that hard to believe-- this moron never shut the fuck up.

“I found robots.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

“I mean besides me,” he insisted, sensing her disdain. “And her, obviously. They were made to do your job. Isn't that neat? So I thought to myself, if I'm replacing you with them--”

Enormous screens flicked on-- images from the security cameras, focused on a test in progress. “Then maybe you should have my job, eh?”

She glanced at him, perplexed now. That was her punishment? Watch idiot robots test until she starved to death?

Her confusion amused him. “Simple as that. So... you watch them test and you just have fun with that. And by fun, I mean... not... fun.”

She looked around at the various angles in the room. It was a little worrying, thinking about Wheatley up in here, watching her from every possible angle, as he made those moans and coaxed her to finish the hardest puzzles GLaDOS had left lying around. He was a proper little pervert, and as soon as she figured out how to free herself from her restraints she'd knock him around so hard he'd see stars. Then maybe she'd turn him into a toaster. A chatty little toaster, and every time she'd heat up her english muffins he'd scream.

She tried not to smirk, because revenge wasn't funny and she wasn't that petty. She just wanted to escape. Maybe GLaDOS was rubbing off on her.

That was a horrifying thought.

She boredly watched the two little robots make their way through a test chamber. She found it delightfully challenging herself-- a good one, she had to admit, but still solvable.

The robots eventually discovered that the way to solve it, too, and when the door opened Chell saw stars, a spasm between her legs rocking her entire body. She gasped, taken completely by surprise from the downright electric twist of something between her legs. Flushed, angry and feeling violated she screamed out at Wheatley. Her damaged vocal cords managed a scratchy, painful squeak and little else, but the venomous hatred she felt for Wheatley-- that fucking pervert-- was clear.

Wheatley ignored it, shuddering a bit at the solved puzzle. “Aw yeah, that was a good one, eh, love?” he teased, seeming to enjoy her reaction to the shock more than the euphoria the test gave him. “Toldja, you'd be doing my job. At least until that little wire in your nethers electrocutes you, but let's hope it won't come to that. Well, shouldn't say little, and it's not really a wire... it's... a lot of small-- well, not small-- little wires. GLaDOS, proper maniac she was, she wanted to slam that down your throat and electrocute you! Can you believe that? But then you'd just choke, wouldn't ya? No fun in that. So I found a different hole--” He leaned in, lid lowered lecherously. “Lovely little thing, by the way, and slipped it in. All snug as a bug in a rug!”

He nodded, immensely pleased with himself. “Did the research myself,” he mused. “Found out exactly what that pretty pink hole did, thanks to some reading. I read now, you know. Damn good at it, too. Anyway, found out all I needed to know about you and now--” Her restraints pushed her forward, and the 'not small' wires tightened around her leg. “--Now you'll know why I need you to solve the tests better.”

He relaxed, and her restraints mimicked him. “And if this changes your mind, we can put that whole killing you thing behind us and get back to testing. Because honestly, I mean... these guys have been at this one for an hour now.”

He zoomed in, frantic. “An hour. You solved it right away, didn't you? Don't answer that. I know you did, clever girl!” His claw patted her on the head as gently as an enormous robotic claw could. “So it's simple, really. I'll show you what you're doing to me with all of your escape attempts, and then maybe you'll realize... yeah. Yeah, it's better to just test. Help your ol' pal Wheatley scratch that itch.”

The wires snaked upwards and she gasped at the mild vibration between her legs. Humiliated, she bit on her lip and tried to keep from squeaking out as the wire, the frustratingly buzzing little wire, poked around.

“Full control over that, by the way.”

It twisted inside her and her back arched uncomfortably in an attempt to resist.

“Full control. Very... dextrous,” he mused. “Can move that any which way. I can make it spark, too--” And he did, which nearly made her moan out in her cracked and broken little voice. “And I can heat it up. You know, reasonably. Wouldn't want to burn ya, of course.”

Chell desperately tried to bring her legs together, but it simply wasn't doable.

“Could burn ya,” he said nonchalantly. “Choosing not to.”

She shivered as it continued to twist and explore.

“How long's it been, hm? You've been asleep for years! And before that, you were completing tests for her, weren't ya? Bet you haven't even thought about this--” He slid the... the pleasurable little thing in deeper, rubbing her insides in the most maddeningly enjoyable way possible. “In a long time.”

The head of the wire continued to pull in and out, slowly, still twisting and still buzzing and growing increasingly warm until it felt just right. She was panting now, half from the device and half from trying not to enjoy it. She wouldn't enjoy it, she wouldn't, she refused.

She was suffering.

That idiot was quiet now, merely watching her and the robots go about their testing. Neither one seemed to completely hold his interest.

Chell's gasps and pants went ragged. He had been right-- it had been a long time. Years, even without the cryogenic slumber. She wasn't a slave to her itch like he was. Once in a while, if the shower was especially warm she might have explored herself, but it was so rare that she even wanted to do that.

But her fingers didn't feel like this. None of the toys she tried and grew bored with did, either. None of the men, and none of the women, managed this.

Wheatley changed the pattern in the vibration, from a consistent dull vibration to an erratic and unpredictable buzz. It would stop, slow down, build back up again all while she twisted and squirmed and wished she wasn't enjoying this. She gasped, head going blank from the overwhelmingly delightful pulse it sent through her.

She was so close, so close, and even though she hated it, and him, for doing this to her she couldn't deny that it was... amazing. Aperture Science wouldn't have gone out of business, she decided, if they hold sold this thing to all of the desperate horny women of the world. They'd have made a fucking killing.

Suddenly it slipped out from between her legs, heat and vibration and pulse gone. The wires slipped out of the bottom of her pant leg, slick with her juices. She panted, confused, trying to shut her mouth, desperate to look dignified and not like she wanted that thing-- a sort of bulbous collection of wires with a little blue eye-- back inside her.

“And that, love, is what you do to me,” Wheatley practically purred at her. “You get me so close, so bloody close, and then you just... don't deliver.” He leaned in and brushed the strands of hair from her still flushed face. “And I won't deliver, love. Not until you do.”

Chell tightened her jaw, eyes narrowed at him hatefully-- hating him for violating her, hating him for not even bothering to finish the fucking job-- and decided that yes... yes, he would make a lovely toaster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted anonymously at the portal kink meme :X


End file.
